


"I like to play with my food"

by Anonymous



Category: problematic - Fandom
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Multi, You looked for this, no hate plz this is how i cope with my trauma and anxiety, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy refuses to let Dream kill Tubbo, but soon finds out what happens when you don't trust your “only true friend.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 124
Kudos: 438
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Pain-said deals

**Author's Note:**

> hey. I know this is "wrong" but I am going through a lot right now and this is how I started to cope. I know it's unhealthy but I'm trying my best to stop. I've been wanting to post on here for awhile and I thought I would post old stories. 
> 
> I just also want to make it VERY clear I do not ship tubbo and Tommy, Dream and Tommy, or Tubbo and Dream. I'm using the characters they play and using the CHARACTERS to cope. Don't ship real life people unless they are ok with it. 
> 
> If you are here to send hate, that's fucked lol. I understand if you don't like this type of content, but the only way you would be able to find this is through the relationship tags, and if you were looking through the tags just to do that you kinda weird bro.

Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream stood in the underground dungeon the masked man had led them to, After taking all of their stuff.

Tommy couldn't let Dream kill his best friend. He would rather die than let tubbo. 

"You aren't going to touch Tubbo," Tommy stood in front of his best friend, shielding him from the wicked masked man. "You'll have to kill me first if you even want to get close to him." Tommy was mad. 

Beyond that, 

he was pissed. 

"Tommy, you know I'm not gonna do that." Dream smirked smugly. He was so fucking cocky. "Tubbo isn't gonna be so lucky." 

"You FUCKING PRICK!" Tommy yelled. He rushed towards the greened hoodied man, launching his fists in the air. 

Dream dodged effortlessly, moving swiftly behind Tommy and grasping his hair. He crashed Tommy down against the hard ground, tearing the garter off his chest, and held it firm in his hand. Tommy was moving his limbs all over the place, attempting to get free from Dream's grasp.

Tommy laid on his stomach with his arms behind his back held by Dream. Tubbo was frozen in place, unknowing what to do. 

"TUBBO RUN!" Tommy screamed. Tubbo jumped back, debating to leave Tommy behind to have who knows what happen to him, or having himself die and having Tommy be okay. "GO!" Tommy screamed, his lungs burning from the force he was using to become that loud. As he yelled, Dream tied Tommy'd hand together with his garter.

Tubbo's thoughts were all over the place. If he left, Tommy wouldn't die, Dream said so himself. He would probably lock Tommy up, Then Tubbo could get everyone to help save him.

'It was a good plan.' Tubbo thought. Tommy would be okay.

It's fine.

It's Tommy. He would be fine. 

Tubbo hesitantly moved his body in the direction of the nether portal, gradually tiptoeing his way. 

Dream's mask darted up to see Tubbo. "You would leave him? Wow, what a friend you are." Dream smiled, seeing how pathetic they both were.  
Dream speedily seized in his pocket, catching Tubbo's notice. His eyes widen, not wanting to pause and see what Dream was getting. His small footsteps turned into electric jolts striving to make it inside the portal. Dream smirked.

Tubbo halted, feeling glass getting shattered upon his skin and fluid seeping into his now stained garments. His legs began to quiver, and he started to feel light-headed.

Tubbo lost his stability, 

Tommy's eyes widen in panic, uncertain of what even just happened. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Tommy cried at Dream. "Shush, he's fine. Just has extreme weakness for the next 30 minutes." Dream crew. 

"Tubbo? Tubbo, are you okay?!" Tommy was anxious for his best friend. His heart was striking in his chest when he saw him collapse to the floor. He believed he died or something. 

Suddenly, Dream raised himself off of Tommy but kept hold of his tied hands. Dream brutally pulled Tommy onto his stumbling feet. 

"LET THE FUCK GO OF ME!" Tommy screeched out. Dream rolled his eyes at Tommy and continued dragging him to the fence post. 

Tommy fought, dragging his feet onto the floor, yelling, everything he thought of he did. 

What felt like forever, Dream kicked his legs, causing Tommy to fall. Tommy felt out an 'oof' noise, as Dream then tied his hands to the fence post. Tommy kicked his legs at the older man, still very angry.

Then it hit him.

Dream was about to kill tubbo in front of him. 

"LET ME GO! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" 

Dream viewed at Tommy and beamed under the mask. "Should have stayed in exile, Tommy." Strolling over to the weak boy struggling to sit up. Tubbo was face down on the floor, trying his best to lift himself with his arms. 

Dream soon stood in front of the shorter male, toning out Tommy's yells and pleads. 

"DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM, YOU BASTARD!" Tommy was shouting with the little bit of energy he had left. 

They had already been drained from the fight earlier on top of the mountain, and even if they still had energy, they stood no chance against him.

"Oh, Tommy." The older man continued to walk over to the weakened boy, finally kneeling to Tubbo's level. "I'm not gonna kill him yet." Dream's hand clapped over Tubbo's head, snagging his hair up to look in Tommy's direction. Tommy's eyes soften, filling with a saddened look. The sight of Tubbo's red, glossy eyes made him want to beat Dream to nothing and comfort his best friend until they were both okay. 

"I wanna have my fun first." 

And with that, Tommy began to fight against the leather against his wrist once more. 

Dream dropped Tubbo's hair, letting his face fall against the ground. The hooded man shuffled behind the younger, downshifting down to the teen's lower body. 

Tommy could see everything, but Tubbo had to lay there and wait until he felt the sickening touches. 

Soon enough, Tubbo had tried to tune out the touches, the feeling of his pants being pulled halfway off of him. He tried his best to distract himself while all of this happened. 

He still had faith. 

Surely, Puns will be here soon, but he would be lying if he said his stomach didn't drop at the thought of being seen like this, so helpless and vulnerable. 

He was reckoned to be governing, not laying on the floor silently crying for this nightmare to be over. That's why Wilbur made him the president, 

wasn't it?

Tubbo's thoughts had been discontinued by Dream seating two fingers in front of his mouth, plainly saying, "suck." 

He opened his mouth weakly, letting Dream shove his fingers down his throat, soaking them in his saliva. 

There's no winning. Tubbo was getting assaulted, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Tubbo had to endure his fate. No one could save him now. 

Tommy, on the other hand, had not.

Tommy was still shouting out, demanding, begging, pleading, and wailing for Dream to stop, offering anything and everything he had as payment to let Tubbo go. 

But weeping, Dream had disregarded it all. He had to show Tommy who was boss, and if he ever disobeyed him, there would be punishment. 

And this was Tommy's punishment.

Dream's fingers wandered back to Tubbo's ass, spreading his cheeks and rubbing his hole. Tubbo gasped at the touch. He'd never felt like this before. The boy rarely ever masturbated, let alone ever touch himself there.

This feeling was far too new for the boy, far too scary. 

After a few milliseconds, Dream hovered over Tubbo. His face in Tubbo's neck, and his chest against his back. But his hands still lingering at his entrance.

"It might hurt at first, but relax, and try and let yourself enjoy this." Dream breathed onto the dark-haired boy's neck, making him shiver in fright. 

With that, Dream thrust his fingers in. Tubbo puffed from the feeling. It didn't feel pleasant, but he wasn't in agonizing pain. 

It stung quite a bit. The feeling of the boy's very tight entrance getting stretched for the first time was scary. 

Was he going to bleed? It was very likely. 

Dream's fingers first moved slowly, taking his time to try and loosen up the boy. Tubbo let out a struggling breath, shaky and all. 

After a second or two, Dream noticed he wasn't relaxing, still tight with his body noticeably trembling. "Shh, it's okay. relax." Dream said once more, trying to calm the boy down. 

Tubbo knew this whole comforting thing was a lie. Dream just wanted to get his dick wet.  
"I do-don't-" Tubbo began to wail, feeling so violated. Something that was supposed to be so intimate and loving felt so violent and sickening. 

Dream spread his fingers apart, now scissoring the younger, making him weep out louder. "Dr-dream..? plea-please," Tubbo interrupted himself with cries between words. "St-stop..!" Teardrops tumbled and dropped upon his face overflowing with tears with each blink.

"Say the word, Tubbo." Tubbo was confused. What did Dream mean?

"Say stop, and I'll let you go, and I'll take Tommy instead." Oh shit.

Tubbo's heart broke. It's either he laid here and let this happen to him and be brutally murdered, or have Tommy, his best friend, who he loved, get violated instead and because of him. 

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't be the reason that happens to Tommy.

"DREAM! DREAM PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HIM! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HURT HIM!" Tommy sobbed and sobbed for their attention, finally catching Tubbo's.

"See? He wants it. Just say it, and be free. He's letting it happen to you." Dream pushed his fingers inside deeper, eager to start exploring the younger lower body. Tubbo jolted forward, his eyesight going hazy, feeling a large amount of pleasure wave over his whole body. 

Tubbo let out a high pitch moan, making everyone go quiet. "Found it." All that Dream said before harshly fingering and rubbing against the young boy's prostate. 

Tommy felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't bear to watch this. 

This was so wrong. 

So fucking wrong. 

He hated himself so much. 

This was his fault.

This was Tommy's fault.

If he would have just listened and stayed in exile, 

Fuck.

If he didn't burn down George's house, none of this would be happening.

Holy shit.

Everything was all his fault.

Then,

It hit Tommy,

HE was the bad guy.

Tubbo still laid on his stomach with Dream behind him, shredding his pants off completely. His body felt paralyzed and numb, but every touch felt so intense. His eyes were red with tears were pouring down his face. He didn't want this to happen. He hated this. So much.  
At this point, maybe death would be less painful.

He couldn't even fight back. He just had to sit there and take the pain. There was nothing he could do. He was so powerless. 

Tommy was sobbing out, still. "DREAM, PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Tommy cried out, but his pleads fell upon deaf ears. "You see, Tommy." Dream grinned, seeing that Tubbo was prepped enough for him. "This is what happens when you don't listen." The head of Dream's cock lined up with Tubbo's entrance. 

Tubbo had sadly accepted his fate.

He wasn't going to let Tommy suffer because of him, no. He couldn't do that to him.

So,

If he was unable to fight back, why bother trying to stop something you can't control? 

But he could control it. Just give him Tommy!

Tommy, on the other hand, was begging and sobbing his heart out for Dream to stop.

Tommy wasn't going to stop fighting, screaming out to try and save his best friend.

But no matter how hard he was pleading for Dream to stop, he was still watching his best friend get raped in front of him. 

"Other people hurt for you." And with that, Dream forces himself inside the boy. Tubbo's chest tightens, and his throat as he lets out an inhuman scream. 

It was Tommy's fault. 

Tommy's eyes widened in terror, seeing Tubbo's body jolt forward, as Dream forced a thrust or two. He hadn't brought lube, so he was mostly using the spit he used from Tubbo when prepping him, as well as the blood now leaking from his backside. 

"Jeez, I didn't prep you enough, did I?" Dream let out a chuckle as he spoke. Tubbo stayed silent, only responding with a shaky breath. It shocked him from the amount of pain he was suffering from just breathing. 

The stabbing pain coming from his abdomen was too extreme to even explain.

He couldn't go on with this.

It was too much. The pain-- The pain was too much. 

"Just say the word, Tubbo!" Dream laughed out loud, enjoying the scene that was in front of him. "This is what happens, Tommy! If you just fucking listened, this wouldn't be happening." Dream guilt-tripped the tied up teen. Tommy was wailing endlessly, 

and Tubbo?

Dream broke him.

Dream hammered into Tubbo's body relentlessly, the young boy letting out wails and screams of desperate pleads to slow down, unable to handle the pain anymore. 

Tubbo's body goes limb, allowing Dream to hold his lower body now by his rib stained waist, holding him up just too harshly thrust into his bleeding hole.

Tubbo's eyes go blank, along with his mind.

Just be optimistic, don't focus on the pain.

Drown it out.

Tommy's letting this happen to you.

Don't listen.

This is Tommy's fault.

Stop. 

This is Tommy's fault. If he just listened to you, none of this would have happened. 

Please...Just stop.

"S-sto-p I'll-ll ta-ake--Please..!" Tubbo struggled to speak but forced it out. Dream quickly stopped his violate thrusting. 

"what?"

"Stop...Please. I'll take the deal."


	2. Pleads upon deaf ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally gets his prize, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you're having a good day and I really hope this chpater does not ruin it! 
> 
> I can't believe the support I've gotten on this story! Thank you so much! 
> 
> Anyway, on with the heartbreak!

.

.

.

.

. 

.

.

.

" _ Stop...Please. I'll take the deal _ ."

Dream halted, a sneer developed on his lips that displayed from the bottom of the mask. 

Tommy's shouting and weeping came to a pause. He looked up to meet Tubbo's eyes, teary eyes, and his hands now had red blisters from the belt. His hands were lightly a tone off, gradually turning more purple by the second.  _ What deal? _

He squatted on his knees, both of them facing the opposite direction. His face was tinted red, and his head was pulsating with a headache. 

"what?" 

"Okay, Tubbo," Dream began. "Wait, Tubbo? What deal?!-" He tore himself out of the young boy. Tubbo cried out, feeling himself being able to breathe again. But even still, his chest was weak, and his limps were unsteady, ineffective to support his weight.  _ Fuckin potions.  _

With a sudden motion, Dream yanked his pants back up and fixing his hoodie. 

He bent slightly down, grasping Tubbo's sides, flipping him onto his back. Tubbo puffed at the unexpected touch, still frightened and horrified from what, and  _ who  _ was just inside of him. 

His stomach pained, and his backside throbbed painfully, closing back up with blood leaking out with every movement. 

Dream's grin got wider, seeing how dainty the teenager's face looked. The dazed look he had on his innocent face, huffing out small breaths and hiccuping with coughs and cries.

It was something cute, 

but it wasn't what he wanted. 

Dream pulled out a small bottle of milk from his pocket, only enough to wear off the weakness potion effect. Tubbo's eyes lit up, and Dream snickered at the appealing gesture. 

Tubbo was too easy to break. 

It was becoming dull from how simple it was to win against him in any and every way he craved.

Like Tommy getting exiled, giving him the other disc, and now.

It made him mad at how easy this was. Almost too easy. 

He still had so much to do and say. 

But he couldn't complain, though. He was killing two birds with one stone.

Dream was destroying Tommy mentally, forcing him to watch his best friend get raped. Making the young boy think it was his fault for not obeying. 

And Tubbo,

Tubbo was the one who was physically getting destroyed, as well as emotionally. 

He's going to suffer from this trauma for the rest of his life,

and he was only 16. 

How horrible is that?

These boys are so young! Why do they have to endure this pain?

But either way, he was getting what he's been wanting all long,

And that was to break Tommy. 

It was his turn.

Tubbo's trembling, unsteady hands reached out for the small bottle, but Dream yanked it aside. 

"Let me give it to you," Dream oh so kindly said. "Think of it as a final goodbye." 

Tubbo's eyes swelled up with salty tears once again. He approved with a nod, and Dream hoisted his chin. He flicked off the cap and put it against Tubbo's wet lips. He watched as Tubbo struggled to swallow it as Dream still held his chin in place. 

Milk began to leak from his mouth, drooling down his lips. He looked so submissive and pitiful. 

Tubbo whined in discomfort from being held while drinking. It hurt his throat with being overpowered to chug the drink.

_ It's funny that Tubbo thinks he has a right to whine. Such a fucking spoiled brat.  _ Dream thought to himself. He wished he broke him sooner or had been able to have more fun. It made him angry, but he stayed stable.

Because either way, Dream will be able to take his wrath out on Tommy. 

Tubbo truly has changed, and  _ not for the better. Really? Complaining because of the way you were drinking milk? You are fucking sacrificing your "Best friend" To the person who hurt him most. _

_ Tubbo was just as bad as Dream at this point.  _

After a few more moments, the milk in the bottle was gone. Dream harshly forced his chin away, tossing it to the right, causing Tubbo to yelp. 

Dream stood up and pulled out another small bottle of liquid, except this time it glowed reddish pink.  _ Healing, huh?  _ He hurled it to the boy who had lastly sat himself up. "You have 30 seconds to leave before I change my mind about the deal and kill you right here." Tubbo's blood went cold, wincing at the sharp tone. He popped off the cap in a hurry and chugged it down. After feeling the last drops fall down his throat, the pain he felt almost immensity felt better. 

Tubbo grabbed his pants, pulling them up before rushing to the nether portal, limping very noticeably. Even though the pain was gone, he still was limping.

He still was limping. Oh no.

Dream marched over to Tommy, squatting down to his level. Tommy struggles against the restraints, refuses to look up to Dream. Dream smiles down at the boy, still somehow towering over him while hunching down. 

Dream's hand slides up the left side of the young boy's face, clearing the unknowingly slipping tears aside from Tommy's red face. 

But of course, 

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" 

Tommy had to ruin the moment. 

With a roar, Dream instantly jostled Tommy's torso upon the ground, scaling on top of him. He still didn't have to worry about Tommy punching him because his hands were still tied. The only things he has to worry about was Tommy kicking him,

And the other was Tubbo getting "help."

It wasn't much of an issue, considering Puns already told the masked man Tubbo and Tommy's plan. 

So as soon as Tubbo went through the portal, he would break it.

Then, he could have his fun with Tommy. 

Without any distraction or interruption,

For as long as he wanted, and no one could stop him. 

Dream kneed Tommy in his stomach. 

Tommy puffed out a breath, getting the wind knocked out of him. 

He gasped air in, trying to rebalance his breathing once again. 

"TUBBO GO! GET THEM-MFPH" Tubbo turned around, seeing Tommy's face, glancing ever so destroyed while Dream's lips overpowered onto Tommy's, violating his tongue as far as he could down the teen's throat. 

It hurt Tubbo, observing Tommy face the same fate he had just experienced. Tubbo nodded to Tommy with a dreadful look on his face. 

He hurried to the portal and plummeted through it in a hurry. 

Dream drew himself backward, with Tommy panting for air, and began shrieking with laughter. 

"Fucking finally." Dream grinned.

Tommy's face sank. The hope he had in his eyes that Tubbo would bring back their friends slowly started to fade. "What?" 

"You both are so fucking stupid!" Dream wheezed harder, finding Tommy's sad, very pathetic, pitiful face funny.

Dream launched himself off of the floor. "Wait, where are you going?" Tommy queried. His voice was fainter, with a hint of distress and the frightfulness showing within his words.

"YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Tommy cried out a yell, his voice cracking while he vocalized.  _ What was Dream about to do? He wasn't going to kill Tubbo. Dream couldn't!  _

Tommy peered down with his nails began digging into his palms, drawing blood. 

_ They agreed to a deal, did they not?- wait, they had a deal. _

Tommy's tears sprang to fall onto the floor, making a scanty puddle. His face was red and felt humid, with his head beating with every blink. 

_ They had a deal?  _ It finally hit Tommy.  __

Did Tubbo betray him?- No, Tubbo wouldn't do that. It doesn't make sense. Why would Tubbo let Dream do that to him?

_ No, that doesn't make any sense.  _

_ He and Tubbo were best friends. Tubbo cared for him! did he not? _

Tommy's thoughts were racing. His heart was thumping fast, with his stomach twisting in spasms. He felt as if he was going to be sick. 

Tommy got caught out of his thoughts with the noise of metal crashing something. He gazed back up to Dream.

Oh no.

Dream held the netherite pickaxe and commenced launching onto the obsidian.  _ He was destroying the portal. Which meant he couldn't get saved. _

_ Fuck.  _

_ Wait, the compass here-  _ Tommy's restrained hands behind him seized his back pocket, trying to feel for it. 

And to his luck, he had it. 

His heart dropped. His attention fully back to Dream. 

He could feel his chest tightening, with his heartbreaking slightly,

As he saw the purple crystal-like portal fall and dissolve into ashes, he could sense all confidence and faith flee his body. The obsidian crumpled, falling to the floor by Dream's feet. Dream greeted, glancing back to Tommy. 

"Now, we can have fun without any possible interrupted!" Dream appeared so enthusiastic, and he happily strolled back over to the tied teen. 

_ "Hey, Tommy!" _

_ "Oh, hey, Dream." Dream walked up to Tommy, who was relaxing in his tent, playing with the hay in front of him. "So, what are you doing?" _

_ "Nothing." "Really? you sure?"  _

_ "Yeah, I'm sure."  _

_ "Well, okay then!" Dream beamed under the mask.  _

_ Dream drew out his shovel and began digging a small hole. Tommy understood his stuff was soon going to be destroyed right in front of him, so he rose to take his armor off. Along with his diamond sword.  _

Dream strolled back over to the young boy, Tommy's stare peering into nowhere. His orbs were blank, looking emotionless and nearly like a doll.

Dream's doll. 

_ "It's okay, Tommy." Dream held the boy in his arms, stroking his shoulder as a form of comfort. Tommy started to have a panic attack when he saw the TNT. "N-No_no..! _St-Sto-!" Tommy was sputtering, with sobs in between each word. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Dream soothed. _

Tommy's breath was rugged, and his eyesight was blurry. He didn't even regard that Dream was now on top of him. He was too busy trying not to pass out from not receiving enough oxygen. 

The position they were in was uncomfortable. Dream floated over the boy, with his hands clenching snugly around Tommy's rib popping waist, for sure going to produce bruises.

Dream's nondominant hand reached up to the boy's face, his hand caressing his cheek.

"You're so pretty, Tommy." Dream hummed into the boy's ear. Tommy could feel the shivers go down his back. Dream's hand worked to rub up and down. 

Tommy fussed, feeling a leg extending his own apart. "Where'd all that talking go, hm?" Dream was teasing him, mocking him even.

He was disgusting. These actions were sickening, putrid even. 

And so very humiliating. 

Tommy moved his face to the side, his jawline sharp and in perfect view for Dream, also giving his access to Tommy's bare neck, to uncovered in marks. But that will soon change. 

Tommy's faith was fading away the more Dream's revolting hands stroked him through his jeans. Tommy gasped at the repulsive touch. 

He wasn't expecting getting touched by another person would feel so good. 

He hated it. 

Dream perched up, staring down at his prey. 

_ "dream?" _

_ "Yes, Tommy?" Dream answered. They were both relaxed in the tent, it was raining strong outside, and Tommy protested letting Dream leave and risk him getting sick. _

_ Even though that's what Dream made him do when he got exiled- No, that wasn't the point.  _

_ Dream cared for Tommy. Maybe not then, but this exile brought them together, right? _

_ "Do you care about me?" Tommy asked. Dream went still resting on Tommy's bed, looking down at the teenager, who played with the hay again.  _

_ Dream sighed, rousing up from the bed and bending down to both of his hands, connecting Tommy's boney shoulders. Tommy's body went still, which the teen instantly stopped fiddling the hay in his hands. "Of course I do, Tommy. Why do you ask?"  _

_ "Oh, you know! Just wondering because people can be dicks and be annoying and fake and!-" Tommy rambled on and on, but his rambling got cut off with Dream seizing his chin, making him gaze into his eyes.  _

_ "I get it, Tommy." Dream expressed, "You've gotten betrayed a lot, most of it you didn't deserve." Tommy's heart fluttered. Did Dream truly feel this way? _

_ "Do you mean that?" Tommy's voice was muffled, and his eyes peered down. "Yes, of course, I do, Tommy."  _

_ Dream let go of the boy, sinking back onto the bed laying down. Tommy let out a large sigh, feeling surprisingly tired.  _

_ He couldn't sleep in exile, and when he did, he woke up in the water. _

_ Tommy yawned, stretching his thin arms out. Dream took notice, seeing his dark eye bags and the slump shoulders.  _

_ "Do you wanna come up here?" Tommy got caught off guard by the question but replied promptly with a nod. Dream smiled as Tommy got up and lay down next to the man.  _

_ It went silent, both only being able to hear each other's breathing and heartbeats along with their own. The silence wasn't awkward. If anything, Tommy felt comforted.  _

And that feeling was long gone now. 

Dream wrapped the teen's legs around his waist, with Tommy giving up fighting. 

There was no winning in this situation. Dream won.

No matter what he did, no matter how much planning there was,

Dream would always win.

And the only pize Dream saw worthy for him of his victories was Tommy. 

Dream overpowered Tommy's lower body to sit in his lap, resting on his own knees. 

Dream's hand worked to fiddle with the bottom of Tommy's red and white shirt, Tommy's eyes go wide. "You won't need this anymore." 

With that, Dream ripped his shirt in half. 

He tore it off the shivering body, and Tommy began to sob loudly, Dream ignoring his pleads.

Dream smirked evilly, staring down at him. Tommy felt Dream's eyes on him through the mask. He felt so vulnerable, so exposed. Wilbur would be so disappointed in him. 

He hated himself so much. 

Dream's hands wandered on his chest, clasping onto his right nipple. Tommy sucked in the air, biting his bottom lip.  _ He was so sensitive he hated it.  _

But Dream loved it. 

Dream noticed the reaction of the teens all of the sudden flusteredness, admiring the view. He felt himself growing harder already. 

His boner grew more than it previously was, almost painful. 

His head drooped down, opening his mouth, sucking the teen's pink nipple in. 

Tommy gasped once again, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies at the wet muscle sucking and licking the sensitive bud. 

He tried to keep all noises quiet, only breathing heavily. His nails repeatedly dig back into the open, bleeding wounds from his palms over again. 

Dream extracted away, his saliva all over the teenager's red swollen nipples.

He switched to the other and began to do the same thing, still abusing the other with his fingers pinching and rubbing in a circular motion. 

Tommy tried his best to stay calm but burst out into tears, sobbing loudly with small little gasps coming out. 

Dream completely ignored it. 

Tommy's dick began to stir from the forced simulation, his abdomen feeling all hot. 

How could his body betray him like this?

Dream finally parted from his other nipple, happily giving it a small kiss before sitting up to be met with Tommy's boner. 

"Oh, so you did like it?" Dream asked, his domination hand cupping the smaller boys' crouch. Tommy cried out in pleasure and pain,

It was happening too fast.

Dream couldn't wait any longer. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down loosely around his thighs. 

He hated this.

Dream harshly yanked his jeans down, tearing them off of his feet. 

It hurt so fucking much.

He tugged down his boxers, his cock springing up to have the cold air hit. 

Dream's smirk only got wider.

"You know," Dream started. He reached in his pocket, grabbing a small jar of lube. It was so tempting to push into the boy without any prep, but he wanted Tommy to feel pleasure as well.  _ Oh, how kind of him. " _ If Tubbo cared, he would have stayed and taken the pain instead of you taking his place." Dream chuckled. He opened the jar of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. "This is your fault, Tommy. If you actually listened to people, maybe Tubbo would have cared." 

"Fuck yo-Ah!-" Tommy cried out before he could finish. 

_ "Hey, Dream?" Tommy broke the silence, making Dream hum in response. "What did you mean that I've gotten betrayed a lot?" Dream sighed, wrapping an arm around the smaller body that was close by him.  _

_ "You trust the wrong people, and that gets you hurt." Dream snuggled his face into the back of Tommy's neck innocently, making Tommy's face flushed pink.  _

_ "Like who?" _

_ "Wilbur, Tubbo, I guess everyone from back in L'manburg." Dream said plainly. Tommy's heart ached, feeling sadness wash over him. "Really?" _

_ "Yeah, really." Dream confirmed. "You just need to stay with the right people." _

_ "Who's that?" _

_ "Me."  _

The next thing Tommy knew was Dream getting in a more comfortable position. Tommy zoned out while mindlessly moaning out while getting prepped. 

"Pl-Please..! Dre-Drea,..!-Ahh! S-stop..!"

Tommy was begging and urging for Dream to have mercy, but only to be met with his pleads to fall upon deaf ears.

-

Tubbo jumped through the portal, not wasting any time to race and find his friends. 

And with his luck, they were very close.

They were crossing a petite bridge that led to the hidden portal. Tubbo frantically waving his hands in the air and started screaming for their attention. He didn't care to attract any mobs at this point. 

He was too distracted by the fact he had just gotten  _ raped _ in front of his best friend, 

and the same one was about to get raped as well. 

"GUYS!" Tubbo screamed. They all looked over to his direction, some gasping, waving, etc. "COME OVER HERE!" Tubbo strained his voice yelling. His voice on the verge of breaking, 

He is on the verge of breaking. 

Hell, he already was broken.

Ranboo was the first to get to Tubbo, embracing him in a hug. Their height difference large but comforting. "Are you okay?" Ranboo asked. Tubbo felt the lump in his throat grow, knowing that no matter what he said, he was going to break down.

But he couldn't. He had to go and save Tommy.

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to hurry!" He looked around everyone, most nodding their heads.

Tubbo raced back to the portal, everyone running behind him. 

Ranboo had noticed his limp but decided against telling anything.

Tubbo swung the corner to the portal. His heart broke inside of his chest.

_ No...No, this can't be-this can't be real. _

_ The portal collapsed.  _

"No-No, this...this can't- Tommy..- I-" Tubbo tried to speak correctly but failed. He stared at the ruins, hands grasping his hair.

He heard voices behind him but toned it out with his hands ripping at his hair. 

His legs grew weak, and his mind hazy.

He fell onto his knees, gasping for air he couldn't breathe in. 

His ears were ringing, 

His eyesight was blurry.

God, he was so fucking tired,

_ Tired...he was so tired.  _

They both were broken now, unable to be fixed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! MSKE SURE TO DRINK WATER AND EAT! YOU DESEVERE IT YOU DUMB HOT ASS WHORE!!!!!
> 
> I'll try my best to get a third chapter out, it mainly depends on if people want a part three or not. I have a plan for this story and either way I'm gonna write it, I'm just not very sure about posting it if people aren't interested.


	3. book of ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream puts Tommy through unspeakable trauma, then finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, have a good day. I just wrote this in a hurry because I really wanted to get this chapter out! Next chapter will have more explicit, mind-breaking stuff in it, and a lot more sad shit. 
> 
> This was mainly a filler chapter for the 4th (if it’s wanted) I know it’s not as well written as the rest, buttttt just wait until the next! I promise it will but good ;) (ew I hate that face!!!)
> 
> Please read the bottom note.

Tommy was below a much larger body that he could not move, with the massive thing inside him ramming in and out. 

Uncontrollable moans left his mouth-no matter how hard he attempted. It felt like his vocals were getting busted out of him with each electric thrust. 

The agony was beyond explainable. Tommy felt as if he was getting shredded apart within. 

There was no loving pleasure, no comfort. 

These acts weren't passionate. They were crude. 

But physical, it was blissful. It was bewildering how astonishing it felt. 

While the boy craved he could stab Dream in the neck and get him to surrender, he also desired to wrap his arms around his neck and loosely moan out in pleasure.

Grievously, there was no option. 

He didn't have a voice in the subject. 

And no matter how strangely marvelous it felt mixed with the repulsive pleasure, he couldn't even significantly relish this. 

Dream's thrusting continued at an unhumanly expeditious pace. Tommy was unable to move without feeling more overstimulated. His arms and legs were limp, as the only thing he could do was lay there, shrieking and wailing out begs to either slow down or stop and let him inhale

His breath was seized up in his throat, producing him feel like there was no air in his body. 

There was cum all across the ground beneath his harmed backside, leaking and trickling down within the white puddle.

He could smell the scent of iron,  **_ blood,  _ ** and the nasty smell of cum. 

_ It was so gross. _

_ Tommy was so gross.  _

_ It was his fault,  _

_ wasn't it?  _

Tommy felt himself getting split apart, feeling Dream push himself so far and deep into the boy.

_ It hurt. _

_ It hurt so bad. _

As he felt himself becoming hard once again from the powerful thrusts that Dream was forcing in his tight gaping hole. 

Tommy had already been constrained to cum once, and it felt like too much then, 

but Dream wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

He cherished how the boy felt, Tommy, clamping down on his cock no matter how he attempted to stretch him out more. The look of tears mixed with cold sweat dripping down his face and body. His body-His body was  _ so  _ perfect for him. Tommy was perfect for him. 

"Ah-ah--!"

Dream lowered his head to reach the boy's neck. He began harshly kissing and biting the neck, sucking as hard as he could, drowning out his moans to only hear Tommy's pretty cries along with the sound of skin slapping. 

"Stop... Dream-!... Ahh.." Tommy felt his abdomen began to close up again, feeling the urge to release growing with every hit to his prostate. "...I-I..I can't do-aHh-!"

Tommy tried to speak but was unable to with the noises leaving his mouth.

_ It was too- too much-! Was- was far too much. _

"I...Can't-Dream plea-please-!"

Dream grunted into his neck, feeling Tommy close up, stiffening more than he already was. Dream pounded him  _ harder and faster, a _ s wild as he could go. 

Tommy's eyes swiveled deep back into his head, losing all senses of where he was, all of the strain leaving his body for a short moment. 

The ragged breathing in his chest halted, sucking in the little bit of breath he could get. His whole body tensed, legs tightening around Dream's waist and his hands digging farther into his palms.

He came with a loud moaning cry.

...Dream kept going.

He fucked Tommy through his second orgasm. Dream's pace was brutal and violently pounding into the boy who was trembling all over in overstimulation. 

_ It was too much. He-He couldn't take it anymore-! _

He couldn't speak! All that left was voice-breaking moans. 

Dream kept hitting his prostate, almost chuckling at how Tommy looked. Flushed wet face, with his neck now covered in red and purple marks.

He adored it. 

Dream originated jerking the boy off, making his body jolt. Tommy felt himself growing close again-He couldn't take it again-but he didn't have a choice. 

Tommy came once again with a heavy sob, puffing breaths.

He struggled in Dream's grasp, his eyes were fading closed, and his body began to feel fuzzy.

Tommy's head rolled back onto the ground, 

going unconscious. 

_ Now all he has is  _ **_ Dream. _ **

Dream didn't stop. He hammered hard into the mindless body, chasing his own pleasure and end.

It went on for 10s of minutes before Dream finally came deep inside the boy, happily taking his time to finish. 

He noticed Tommy's belly now had a slight bulge. Tommy's stomach was now full of Dream's cum. 

Dream loved that thought. No matter what, Tommy will always have Dream with him. 

Whether that was inside of his mind,

or actually inside of him.

He pushed in as deep as he could go, his balls pressed firmly on Tommy's ass, allowing himself to pulse and release. 

_ It felt so fucking good.  _

Dream's cock stayed inside of Tommy for a few moments. Feeling an urge come upon him.

He had to piss. 

Tommy's was  _ his _ now, 

_ His toy. _

_ And only his. _

_ So that means he can use him however he'd like.  _

Dream took a large deep breath before letting himself release his urine inside. Feeling it cover his own cock and squirt farther into the passed-out  _ fucktoy.  _

Dream gazed at the belly bump grow bigger. He smirked evilly, wanting to fuck the boy more but not wanting the pee to spill out. 

He grabbed an empty potion bottle that sat by him, ripping the glass plug off. 

He shrugged- _ This will do.  _

It was like a glass butt plug. It had a big head and a smaller, round bottom. 

He got ready and pulled his cock out quickly.

Before any piss could leave the red, bleeding hole, he plugged the glass inside.

Now he could stay inside of Tommy till he wakes up. 

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tommy felt himself stir conscious in an awkward posture. His back and shoulders ached to move. 

He gradually cracked his eyes, finally regarding how chilly it was. 

His orbs adjusted to the light, squinting grimly.

Next, his heart commenced pulsating.

He was in a dark, obsidian-walled room. There was one window with netherite bars inside of it like a jail cell. 

_ Where the actual fuck am I? _

But then, he remembered what led him to the place he's at now.

His stomach sank, sensing his thoughts demolish his soul. 

_ Dream-Dream he-... He raped him. _

_ He violated him in the most  _ **_ damaging _ ** _ way possible.  _

_ He watched Tubbo get- Tubbo.- Tubbo--Where's Tubbo?! _

A lump developed in the teen's throat, 

_ how could someone be so evil? _

Sure, Tommy despised Dream, wanted him dead and dance on his grave, but not in a million years he thought Dream would take this  _ petty fucking war  _ so far-

_ Everything here was all his fault.  _

_ If Tommy just listened and stayed in exile, non of this would have happened.  _

_ Dream cared for you! he gave you gifts! He was there for you more than Tubbo ever was- _

Stop it, stop it, please!-

"Hello, Tommy." Dream pierced through the iron door, Tommy's eyes went to him directly. 

What Tommy would have done was curse him out, spit in his face and tell him to suck their own dick.

But now,

All the built-up wrath Tommy had, was now  _ fear.  _

Tommy's hands began struggling but to only realize his hands tied above his head with metal chains hooked-

_ Wait,  _

_ Hooked between  _ **_ bedrock _ ** _? _

_ How was that possible? _

Tommy was fucked. 

Dream took notice of Tommy's immediate horror seeing the bedrock, sarcastically pouting down to the pitful red face. 

"What's wrong, Tommy? Are you okay-"

"Where am I?" Tommy asked softly. He was incapable of swallowing the lump in his throat. Dream scoffed. "Tommy, you know it's rude to interrupt people, right?" Dream snarled. Tommy felt the fear rise in his body.

Now he was noticeably shivering. 

Dream bowed to the tied boy, gazing down at his bruised face- speaking of bruises,

Dream glanced down to his neck, seeing dark, purple sucking marks all over. 

He began to look farther down, seeing the yet forming handprint emblems around his revealed waist. Then his dainty pink, sore-looking nipples appeared delectable. He craved to suck them until they were so tender and sensitive it felt overwhelming to wear shirts with his nipples rubbing against the fabric. 

It was so alluring,

But he had to wait a little bit.

"So answer my question first, then I'll answer yours." Dream smiled sweetly. Tommy felt so ashamed. The fact Dream was still taunting him made him want to scream and wail out for him to stop. 

He just wanted him to leave him alone.

His emotions were too much.

He couldn't handle this feeling of violation that Dream did to him. 

"Well?" Dream persistent. "N-nothing's wrong." Tommy choked on his words. Dream firmly grasped his chin. 

His other hand placed itself's on Tommy's belly bulge that still filled with piss and cum, but Tommy still had yet to notice the buttplug holding it in. "I didn't hear you~" Dream teased, putting more pressure on the filled tummy. 

Tommy whined, finally noticing something was inside him. His eyes widened.  _ What was inside of him?! _

Tommy's immediate thought was that he was pregnant,  _ sigh,  _ still so goddamn stupid. 

"Nothing's wrong." Tommy cried out as the intense pressure on his filled tummy grew more extreme.

"Good." Dream let go, pacing back. Tommy took a deep breath of relaxation. 

"Now, what was your question?" 

Tommy's question left his mind, misremembering what he was going to urge. The only thing filling his mind was what subsense was in his stomach. 

"I- um." Tommy almost forgot how to speak. His stomach was cramping, while his whole body was hurting. 

_ He just wanted to go home to Tubbo and Wilbur. _

_ God, he missed them so much.  _

Tommy didn't even know how long it's been,

"What's i-in my-?" Tommy stuttered.

Tommy didn't want to see Dream, 

he didn't want to talk to  _ him- _

Dream chuckled, admiring the way Tommy shyly glanced down at his poor, little, abused tummy. 

"Oh?" Dream moaned, "Why don't we look?" He kneeled once more in front of the boy. 

Tommy flinched at him leaning closer to him. 

Dream gripped the sides of the old, raggy pants he was wearing, 

or changed into, and pulled down. 

"h-HEY! stop-!" Tommy panicked. 

_ No, no, no, no, no! please not again.  _ Tommy begged in his mind. "Calm down, Tommy." Dream soothed. Tommy tried to listen but was still slightly rebelling. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. 

_ God,  _

_ he was so scared.  _

Dream jerked Tommy's pants off, leaving him now completely nude. Tommy stared to the side, face flushed red. Very embarrassed to be in this vulnerable state. 

Dream ripped the plug out, causing Tommy to yelp in surprise. He sighed, feeling all of the strange liquid leave his tummy. 

As the liquid left his sore hole, Dream pushed his finger inside. Tommy gasped and started moving his hips away. But Dream's hand followed. 

He wanted to feel all of his piss and cum leave his body.

As it drained, Dream fingered inside of the hole.

Tommy let out strangled gasps and begs to stop.  _ He did not want this to happen again.  _

Finally, Dream pulled out his finger after it all drained, smiling seeing Tommy's dick half hard. 

Tommy was panting for breath, shamefully feeling aroused at the touches. 

"D-dream...?" Tommy asked, with a small whimper coming out as well.

"Yes?" 

"What was that...stuff?"

"My piss." Dream said plainly.

Tommy's stomach sank.  _ What the fuck did he just say. "What?" _

"I said my piss." Dream launched the plug toward the wall, shattering it. 

"W-why-?! Wha-what the-THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tommy didn't consider how afraid he was. He was so outraged in himself and Dream. 

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just didn't want to pull out and let my cum leak from your cute little ass, so I took a piss inside of you to add onto it." He was pretending like it was no big deal. "I mean, come on. You were so peaceful when you passed out. It was hot seeing your cute tummy fill up even more-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU-YOU DISGUSTING FUCKING BASTARD!" Tommy thrashed. He was angry, scared, anxious, and flooded with guilt. 

"Tommy, I would stop if I were you-"

"NO! FUCK YOU, BITCH! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A GROSS PIECE OF SHIT WHO SHOULD ROT IN FUCKING HELL! YOU UGLY ASS GREEN CUNT!" Tommy ranted. He yelled his heart out, 

he wanted so badly to kill Dream, 

he should have long ago. 

"Tommy, stop!" Dream demanded. Tommy usually wouldn't listen to Dream, but given the place he was in, nude beneath a man who could easily overpower him, he didn't have a choice. "You better  _ fucking _ stop," Tommy flinched at his harsh tone, "before I go find Tubbo and kill him right in front of you!" Tommy went still.

After everything, Dream still is willing to kill Tubbo.

...

_ That bastard fucked up. _

"I-I'll kill m-" Dream's head crooked to the side, tilting it while staring down at the boy. "I will- I WILL FUCKING KILL MYSELF IF YOU DARE TOUCH TUBBO!" Tommy roared out.

_ He was so angry.  _

_ His _ body was fuming. 

He wanted so badly to rip that green bastard's head off. 

"Oh, Tommy." Dream sighed. "When will you learn that you can  **_ never  _ ** escape me. Not even through death."

Tommy went still.  _ He was bluffing.  _

_ Dream has to be lying! _

_ How could he do that-  _ "Tommy, remember when I betrayed you for schlatt? Without any explanation?"  _ Of course, Tommy remembered. He wouldn't ever be able to forget. Dream was one of the many reasons Wilbur was gone.  _

_ " _ Of course I do, you bastard!" 

"Well," Dream laughed. "That's because Schlatt gave me a book." Tommy's faced scrunched up in disconcertedness, looking the man up and down in disgust. 

"Oh, well, congrats on getting a  _ fucking book and ruining MY GODDAMN LIFE!-"  _

_ " _ **_ It says how to bring someone back from the dead, Tommy. _ ** " 

Tommy froze.

He felt his lungs tightening inside of his thin body, a lump in his throat forming larger. 

_ Dream's lying!  _

_ He has to be fucking lying! He-No-! Ther-There's no way...! _

"You're lying." Tommy's voice broke. He could feel the tears began to swell in his eyes. He could feel the chills going up and down his back and arms. He felt waves of anxiety hit him like 1000 pounds. 

"Why would I lie, Tommy?" You could hear the smug-like smile in his voice. "So Tommy, go ahead. Kill yourself." Dream began giggling, clutching his stomach while he laughed. 

...

"I'll just keep bringing you back, and hey, maybe if you're good enough, I might even bring back Wilbur!" Dream yelled. Tommy had nothing to say. 

This couldn't be the truth!-

_ But it made sense. _

_ "And I might even bring back Tubbo after I kill him."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just thought it was be imported to say that it's completely ok if you don't like gore fics, rape fics, etc. BUT BY NO FUCKING MEANS SEND ANYONE FUCKING DEATH THREATS. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT SOMEONE IS GOING THROUGH. The situation with the story, "Dreams homemade catboy" Broke my heart, and I've been off and on crying since I found out. If you don't like fucked up stories, like the one I'm writing, simply ignore it. 
> 
> Dream has said that to find fucked up shit, (Like hate or something) You would have to look for it. 
> 
> And yes, I also know he has said shipping minors is gross and shit, but I'm personally doing this to cope with my unsolved trauma and I hope by others reading this it helps them. I'm not fucking writing this shit to get off or anything. 
> 
> And if you think I, or anyone in the problematic side (That isn't crazy like the ppl who planned to kidnap Tommy in real life) deserves to be told to kill themselves, then you're more "evil" then all of us. 
> 
> Sure, maybe Tommy and Dream would hate me for writing this, but they have also both said not to send hate or death threats on their behalf. (Especially dream) 
> 
> I also want to say I've been self harming since I was a little kid, and I'm already so close to killing myself as it is, so please actually, tell me to kill myself. Give me that final fucking push to do it. 
> 
> Fuck you.


	4. accepted fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy slowly loses himself, fading back into Dream's brainwashed pet, and Tubbo comes clean about what truly happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey smexy ;) youre hot but wanna know what would make you hotter? If you went and got water and food and drank and eat today :D

_"And I might even bring back Tubbo after I kill him."_   
  


_All of the fear Tommy had was still there, but his hotheaded self wouldn't let this bastard get away with that comment._

_Even with the anxiety creeping up his shoulders, making the lump in his throat grow._

"You wouldn't," Tommy grunted. He covered his half-hard cock with his legs. 

He didn't even desire for that sickening bitch looking at him. 

"Oh!" Dream snickered, "Oh, I would." 

Dream plummeted to his knees, securing Tommy via his bruised covered neck, crashing his head against the obsidian wall. Tommy's eyes spread wide, sensing all plus any air split his throat.   
  


He began gulping for air, gradually feeling the life diminished absent of him.   
  


_Mercy, please-!_   
  


His head ignited, watching as his vision slowly decay from his sight.   
  


_Was this the end?_   
  


His heart was hammering in his chest, feeling it strike in his windpipe and eardrums.   
  
  


Dream was going to kill him, wasn't he?   
  
  


_No, please._   
  
  


As Tommy's head fluttered,   
  
  


_Please-Stop-_   
  
  


With the dizziness filling his body,   
  
  


_N-No-!_   
  
  
  


Dream let go.   
  


Tommy choked and wheezed, his ears ringing and gasping for a steady breath. 

His eyes held red, endangering to trickle salty tears. 

His mouth drooled his saliva as he coughed, _he didn't even notice,_

_but Dream did._

Dream smirked down at him- _hopefully he'll shut up now._  
  
  


-Tommy cowered when Dream seized his knees, spreading his legs apart. Tommy believed all of the memories from yesterday's encounters coming back to his head.

The vulgar words that got thrown toward him made him feel ill. 

His soul clouded with every form of how the loathsome touchings felt, still trying to recover his breath.

The way Dream vigorously stroked his constrained, hardened cock. How he forced his tongue down the boy's throat, 

he didn't want it to happen again- _Please don't fucking happen again!_

Dream sat in between the now spread legs, clutching his waist in the bruised handprints from the identical   
ones.

"You'll understand, Tommy." Dream undid his belt, pulling his black jeans down to his mid-thighs. "One day, you will." He finished. 

Dream lifted Tommy's lower body slightly upwards. Tommy was shouting, pulling on the bedrock-maintained chains.   
  


Tommy's face overflows with fear, feeling Dream's fingers press up to his sore hole. His tears

Dream doesn't regard the boy's ineffective struggle to kick him away, either with his begs or physical.

"D-drea-" Tommy hiccuped. Dream made kissy noises, taunting the boy. "Shush, Tommy. It'll be over soon. Just be a good boy for me." Tommy wasn't going to take this bullshit, ridiculous, embarrassing baby talk. "Fuck yo- Ah~!" Tommy yelped out, feeling Dream push in his two fingers. 

Dream chuckled, fingering inside of the teen. Tommy grunted, grinding his teeth together to hold back sounds. "The more you fight this, the more you fight _me_ , the harder your life will be, Tommy." Dream separated and connected, stretching his hole open. 

He dropped down, slightly hovering between Tommy's legs over his abused body.

"Just give in, Tommy." He gently kissed the bruises on Tommy's neck, still scissoring deep into the boy, feeling every nook and carny. The warm walls were tight around fingers, pulsating and hot. 

Tommy gasped with a held-back moan, and his body jolted up into Dreams as the man's fingers brushed against his sore prostate.

Dream smirked into his neck, cherishing Tommy's shaken breath. Dream's lip brushes up to Tommy's ear, making his breath now hitch. "Just give in." His flaming breath gave Tommy shivers.

H _e hated it_.

These acts aren't passionate.

they're vulgar.   
  


Is this **_~~rape~~?_**

N-no-

No. 

These touches aren't right- This isn't okay!  
  


~~_But it feels good-rape doesn't feel good-_ ~~

Stop-Stop, please-!   
  


No, stop it.

Stop-!   
  
  


Please!

"Stop-!" Dream ignored him, kissing down his tearstained jaw. 

Tommy felt his body heat up, feeling a panic attack overpower his spirit.

_Was it true? Was everything Dream say-true? It couldn't be!- But if it was, what did that mean for Tommy?_   
  


Time went by fast, Tommy's mind toned out Dream , lining up his cock with his forcibly stretched entrance. 

With one vigorous thrust, Dream began pounded into the weeping, quivering boy. Tommy sobbed and sobbed, shouting out pleads with every other gasp.

"St-Stop-!" He cried in between yelps. Dream overlooked it, continuing his ruthless, brutal thrusts, displaying no sympathy to the already sensitive and sore boy.

Tommy's strength was weakening once again with every thrust. His energy and hope hauled away from him.

"PHIL!" Tommy screamed out, praying to god maybe Phil would help him. Dream grinned downward, not considering slowing down. 

_Please-please dad-don't fail me!_

"PHIL! PL-PLEASE-!" Dream laughed noisily, finding the boy's cries entertaining, funny even. "No one is going to hear you, Tommy."

Dream laughed much louder. "No one's gonna save you!" He rammed harder inside Tommy's frame.

Tommy incapable of moving his limps due to the overpowering pleasure and pain inflicted upon him.   
  


He couldn't shout out words, just senseless moans splitting his throat, along with gasps escaping his lungs.

_His strength meant nothing in the end because Dream would always overpower him._

"Not dad," Dream started. He didn't hesitate to stop his unmerciful pounding. 

Tommy's tears emptied from his red, burning eyes. He couldn't handle anymore of these vile acts, not this brutal at least. "Not Wilbur," He was growing close to an end. He wouldn't be able to last long due to Tommy's wet, clenching hole.

"Not Techno," Tommy felt his painfully hard cock ache for release, hating every second of him getting closer with each thrust. He cried relentlessly,

_it hurt._

_It hurt so bad._

"Not _Tubbo,"_ Tommy cried out when he heard Tubbo's name. Tommy felt so ashamed, so disgusting. He wishes he could struggle away from the beast that was abolishing him.

"No one. No one, Tommy, will _ever_ care enough to save you." With that last sentence, Tommy came shamefully with a dreadful cry. Dream's large hand wrapped around his cum leaking dick, jerking him off, milking him for every drop.   
  
  


_Did nothing matter? Everything Tommy fought for, the lives he lost, the_ **_people_ ** _he lost, was it all for Dream just to be one step ahead and to win?_

Tommy screamed out with overstimulation as Dream was still pounding into his backside, only concerned for his own release.   
  
  


_Why didn't I just run away? Runaway with Tubbo and the discs when I had the chance?_

Tommy's disturbing thoughts consumed his head once again, doubting his past choices.

_I would have been happy._ **_We_ ** _would have been happy!_   
  


_It would have been enough, not those stupid, stupid fucking discs._   
  


_Those discs weren't worth this._   
  


_They weren't anything compared to Tubbo._

~~_-But aren't we in this situation because of Tubbo?-_ ~~

_No-no! That's not true!-_

Tommy was zoned out, still senselessly moaning out as Dream was nearing his end. 

And with one last thrust upwards, hitting all the raw spots inside him, Dream came deep into the brit. Tommy's eyes rolled deep in the back of his head, gasping out, feeling his chest untighten at the stillness in his ass.

Dream panted but remained quiet throughout it all, coming down from his high. He glanced up to Tommy, suddenly feeling "pity."

Tommy was sobbing, _**hard**._

Tommy wiggled with each cry, and his glossy eyes bloodshot. 

Dream provided a kind smile, removing his limp dick from the red, puffy, aching hole. Tommy whimpered out, his gapping cunt clenching onto nothing, abruptly feeling empty. 

Dream pulled his pants back up, fixing his belt and dusting off his hoodie. Tommy sat there still uncovered, his cum flowing down his soft cock and splattered on his tummy. 

"Tommy," Tommy refused to look up to face the smiling mask. He never wanted to see a smiling face again after today. 

"Tommy, please look at me." Dream begged. 

His hand reached out, softly putting his thumb under his chin, with the side of his pointer finger pressing up against the top of it. 

"Tommy, please- I'm sorry. Look at me, please." Dream begged more. Tommy suddenly felt guilt flood his mind for ignoring Dream. 

_No, don't fall for it._

Tommy turned his head as his fingers guided him. Tommy's flushed red, burning face met the smiling face mask. 

Dream cupped Tommy's face, tears dripping down his palms. "You did so well, Tommy." ( _What the hell is he talking about?)_ "I'm proud of you. You did amazing."

_He doesn't mean that. He just raped you, again!_

~~_But what if he means it?_ ~~

~~_Why would he congratulate us if he didn't mean it?-_ ~~

_Why would he congratulate us for forcing themselves upon us once more!?_   
  


"Don't fucking touch me." Tommy spat.

Dream's smile faded, his hands let go of Tommy and backed away. 

Tommy flinched, still panting from everything that just happened.

Dream snatched the rags that were Tommy's pants, causing his naked body to jump.   
  


"All you have to do is goddamn behave! Is it really that fucking hard?" He whipped the pants down at Tommy's displayed body, making him hiss at fabric stinging his skin. 

"You're worthless, Tommy!" He kicked into his stomach, Tommy coughed, his cries becoming more boisterous. "No one's coming to save you, so just accept the fucking fact that I'm the only one-" 

**kick.**

"Who will ever-" 

**kick.**

**"** Want you!" 

**kick.**

Tommy's eyes were weeping pools of water, his snot gushing down his lips and chin, with his spit plummeting down his jaw as he howled out in agony.

The room went quiet,

Dream backed away, looking at the horrible sight.

Tommy laid there, sobbing his heart out. It looked like his soul left his body.

There was still cum dripping out of him, with dry semen on his soft cock and stomach, drying piss under his unmoveable body.

It was disgusting,

And sickeningly, Dream loved it.

"That's not true." Tommy coughed. "Tubbo cares for me! That's all I need." Tommy acted strong, hiding his humiliation and shame through the courage he showed.

Dream chortled audibly, mocking the birt. "Tommy, Tubbo made a deal with me to give you up for _his own_ fucking self!" No, _this can't be true! "No one-and I mean fucking no one cares for you, Tommy!"_

Dream continued, "Who visited you in exile? ME! Who took care of you and made sure you were okay and had eaten in exile? ME! Where was Tubbo? Where was EVERYONE ELSE when YOU were at your lowest?" Tommy sobbed at his words.

_Dream cared for him-_

~~_No-no, he doesn't! He just-_ ~~

_He did it to teach us a lesson._

_Did nothing matter? Everything Tommy fought for, the lives he lost, the_ **_people_ ** _he lost, was it all for Dream to be one step ahead and to win?_

_"No-"_

"Oh, yes, Tommy." Dream stepped away from him, going to the door. "So fine! Go ahead and believe whatever the hell you want to believe but-

...but Tubbo is the only one who put you in this position." 

_Did Dream win?_

.

" _Tubbo?"_ Tubbo's head peaked out from his blanket, seeing the tall half n half teen at his doorway, well, _Tommy's_. _He was in Tommy's house._

"Yeah, ranboo?" Tubbo's voice was dull, no longer full of happiness. His eyes were emotionless.

The same eyes that used to light

up the room now darkened it. 

"We might have a lead on where Tommy is," Tubbo's eyes lit up, throwing _Tommy's_ blanket off of him. "But," Tubbo sulked. "We need to talk to you about what happened. I-if there was a-any clues on where-"

"I don't know where." Tubbo's voice sounded strained. It hurt to talk from how much he was crying for the 30 something hours- _how long has it been?_

_Guess he lost track of time._   
  


_"T-Tommy_ had- has the compass," Tubbo's voice cracked at the mention of his name. "The portal is broken! Tom-Tommy's gone-! There's no finding them-" Tubbo choked on his words.

"And it's all my fault!-" He cried, falling to his knees on the floor. Ranboo flinched back but ignored the frightenedness. He ducked down, pulling Tubbo in an embrace, cradling him in his long arms.

"It's not your fault, Tubbo-"

"Yes, it is! I-if it- wasn't for me, Tommy would be okay-! I made a stupid, _stupid_ deal-" Tubbo rambled. Ranboo was confused but asked no questions. Tubbo was in a state of shock and trauma.   
  


Ranboo didn't want to provoke him more, so he stayed rubbing his back, shushes him as he sobbed.   
  


Ranboo's eyes shifted to his neck, his eyes widening.

...

_Is that-_

...

_No-no it can't be..._

" _Tubbo-_ "

Tubbo's hand slowly crept up his neck, pressing down, feeling the soreness of the bruise.

His face fell, all color flowing away. He let out a large cry feeling the hickey Dream left.

He fell back into Ranboo's arms, sobbing frantically in his shoulder. "Tubbo- I-" Ranboo's heart was thumping wild in his two-toned chest. "Tubbo, y-you-you need to tell me what happened-!"

Tubbo's grip on Ranboo's shirt tightened, his lungs closing as he heaved. "I-it was hor-horrible-!" Tubbo hiccuped once again.

Ranboo could only assume the worst. 

.

Tommy woke up, overwhelmed with the drunken feeling.

He was light-headed, with his stomach forming new, fresh bruises from Dream's kicks.

His eyesight was nothing but a blur, literally. He was alone in a cell, still held by the bedrock kept ties.

The cum was nothing but a gross, dry flakey white stain on his body, with the smell of foul urine invading his nose.

The smell made him want to puke, 

not want,

need too. 

_He could do nothing but sit there in his own filth, humming to himself._

...

**_"I heard there was a special place_ ** **_-_ ** **_"_ **

Tommy's humming turned to softly sing, his voice hoarse, cracking every other word. 

.

_Tubbo did nothing but sob, sob for his home, his family, his friends. Everything he's lost, that's been stolen._

_It's all gone._

_._

**_"where men could go and emancipate."_ **

Tommy's voice snapped while he sung, sensing the memories rush to his head.

. 

_"Dream-Dream he- he-!" Tubbo cried onto Ranboo harder. Ranboo's thoughts were racing, trying his best to think of another way to help._

_._

**_"the tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers"_ **

He sang the original, a smile was breaking through every word. His vocal cords spraining.

. 

_"Sh, it's okay. Breath, Tubbo, breath." Ranboo shushed the shorter one. Holding him tight to his chest._

.

**_"Well, this place is true, you needn't fret."_** Tommy smiled through it all, remembering it all. 

.

_"I made a deal- wi-with Dream-! So h-he-"_

_"So he" what Tubbo?" Ranboo's voice was full of concern._

.

**_"with Wilbur,"_** Tommy's eyes expanded up, tears threatening to scatter. 

.

_"So he would let me go-" Tubbo began hyperventilating._

.

**"Tommy,"** He laughed at his own name. 

.

_"And he would stop- Stop-!" His body was trembling uncontrollably._

.

**_"Tubbo,"_** Tommy let out a cry, smiling through it all. 

.

_Tubbo felt pain- pain everywhere! Overpowering him with every word, every thought- everything he did._

.

**_"And Eret."_ ** _Tommy was here because of Tubbo, he just had to accept that._

. 

_"I loved-love hi-him-!" Tubbo gasped. "When you love someone, you protect them from the pain-! You don't cause it!" Tubbo yelled into the half n half chest. "It's all my fault!"_

.

**_"A pretty big-"_ ** _Dream was right._

.

" _I just wanted the pain to stop-!"_

_._

**_"-And not blown up L'Manburg."_ ** _Dream would always win._

.

_"Stop what?" Ranboo looked down. Tubbo felt his chin getting held up by a large hand. "What did he do?" Ranboo's voice was full of dread._

.

**_"It's L'Manburg."_** Tommy slowly drifted away from reality, the cold air hitting his nude body, making him numb, but not only physically, but emotionally. 

.

" _h-he-"_

_._

**_"It's L'Manburg."_ ** _Dream will always win,_

.

_"He what?"_

_._

**_"My L'Manburg,"_ ** _Dream was a nightmare, that Tommy would never be able to wake from._

.  
  


" _He raped me-"_

_Ranboo's eyes softened, full of guilt._   
  


_._

**_"Our L'Manburg."_ ** _Now, it's time to accept his fate,_

.

"-And because of me, he's going to do the same to Tommy-!" Tubbo wailed, panic numbing his body.

.

-his fate of being Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello again! make sure to comment! (if you want too!) It makes me really happy and gives me inspiration and motivation to write! 
> 
> Anyway, here's another chapter! I really like this one and it made me cry writing the end so I'm sorry if the end is sloppy :P have a good day! And if no one has told you they love you today, THEN I LOVE YOU OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO HOT CHOKE ME WITH LOVE!

**Author's Note:**

> Another little note! Again if you're here to leave hate, (before you do, go read the top note lmao) do it then and turn me on bitch! I like when ppl say how gross I am :) I get off to hate comments bitches!!!
> 
> And to the people who read this type of stuff to cope or write it to cope, it's ok baby. I understand. It's normal to use the creators you love to cope. I used to do it with anime characters but I lost interest. But back to the point, You'll grow out of this and you'll be ok soon, I promise. Make sure to drink water and eat food. You'll be ok, bubs.
> 
> bUT to all the fuckers who write this stuff to get off or because you actually ship these people in real life and not their characters on the Smp, fuck you lol.


End file.
